


Look At Me

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Opposites attract.





	

Frank liked eye contact, which was unusual for a beast. It also happened to be the one thing Newt wasn't capable of. He couldn't help being an ambilooker, a special type of wizard who was capable of looking in all directions except at the most important one: straight ahead. But Newt often used that as an advantage. It was by looking down that he noticed a splinter of wood sticking out of the platform.

"Better get that fixed," Newt said, and heartily did so. The splinter vanished, banished to the nether realm. Frank looked on proudly.


End file.
